Borrowing Sugar
by AmeryMarie
Summary: Written for Miztrezboo's birthday. The neighbor comes over to borrow some sugar while their spouses are away. AH/OOC, ?/? Pairing


**Disclaimer- **S. Meyer owns all, but the manipulations are mine.

**A/N:** This was written for Miztrezboo's birthday. It's the smuttiest, filthiest, trashiest, most wrong lemon I have ever written. I feel like I need to include a disclaimer that I wrote some of the acts that are performed in this story, blind (i.e. I have not done them—just sayin'). I am not advocating anything in this one-shot, nor does it necessarily express my beliefs; it's a work of fiction.

Anyway, enjoy…or don't.

Thanks to V for betaing and Goldenmeadow, RedVelvetHeaven, Slobbermonkey and my wifey Nerac/Caren for prereading. If I forgot anyone else that I forced to preread for me, please forgive.

W**arning: Most definitely intended for mature audiences only.** **Extremely graphic, possibly offensive sexual content. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Borrowing Sugar**

~\*/~

I heard the car back out of the driveway, pause and then rev up as it accelerated and took off in burst of speed.

I waited what felt like a lifetime—but was actually only two minutes—and then ran through my house, out the back door, through the gate connecting our yards and let myself in through the back door that was waiting unlocked for me as usual. Heading straight in to the downstairs guestroom, I found him waiting for me…already naked. I was prepared too. My so-short-why-even-bother-wearing-it robe hit the floor as soon as I stepped inside the room.

I launched myself at him, landing between his outstretched legs, and grasped his dick in my hand. His entire length was slurped noisily into my mouth where I massaged it with my tongue while lightly sucking on it. As his shaft hardened and swelled in my mouth, I began to release him bit-by-bit, and by the time it stood at its full length, only the tip remained inside. My tongue traced along the underside of the ridge—round, and round, and round—until finally, I reached the center-point of the underside and stopped.

Sucking firmly, I released him with an audible pop, dragging the tip of my tongue up the head of his cock to the drop of pre-cum that I knew would be waiting for me at tip. For the first time since entering the room, I met his eyes, now glazed, and my pussy shivered at what they held—promises of what was to come. _I could hardly wait, but first…_

With a lascivious smile I wrapped one hand around the base of his fully alert cock and held it still as I dragged my tongue sloooowly from the base to the tip, licking around the entire circumference like a Popsicle. It wasn't long before he was moaning, muttering incoherent words and generally begging for more.

I knew for a fact that his wife didn't do this to him—she was my best friend and told me everything. He was devoted to her and they had good sex—he would _never_ complain about it—but he would also never think about doing the things he does with me, to the love of his life; he made love to her, but he fucked me…and that's exactly what I wanted: to be fucked. Hard.

~//~

By the time I finished licking the full 360 degrees of his dick, he was thrusting his hips, trying to bury himself in my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh! Easy there, Tonto," I chided him. "Patience is a virtue and only the virtuous will be rewarded," I added, spouting off one of my overly-devout mother's oft repeated proverbs and delighting in the fact that my Mommy Dearest would be appalled by it. _I was such a naughty girl_.

Deciding to put the poor boy out of his misery only because it would expedite me being put out of mine, I sunk my lips down on him, taking him as deeply as I could without choking and then wrapping my hand around the rest of him. I loved to suck cock and his—long and hard, nearly as round as my wrist and just perfect—was a real treat. The first time I took him in my mouth, I was shocked to discover that I could barely fit my lips around his girth. I remember thinking about how good he would feel when he stretched my other lips…and I wasn't wrong. It was fucking bliss.

Just thinking about it had me practically dripping. I couldn't help spreading my knees apart and burying my free hand between my legs to work myself over while I continued to suck his cock. The man had exceptional stamina, but he was no match for my superior oral skills. I brought both of us to the edge several times before I finally pulled my mouth off his dick.

We were running out of time and, as much as both of us wanted me to continue sucking him all day long—something we had done in the past—we knew it wasn't in the cards for today. My husband would be home soon and his wife not long after.

I raised my torso up so that I was kneeling between his legs with my knees spread wide to let him watch. I had three of my fingers bunched up and was pounding them in and out of my dripping snatch. His eyes burned with lust, causing my pussy to clench and grow even slicker. _God, he turned me on so fucking much_. If my husband looked at me like that, I wouldn't be next door, in bed with his best friend right now. His loss, I suppose.

"Oh, fuck, baby! That's so fucking hot—watching you fuck yourself. Yeah! Can you give yourself more? Hmmm?" he asked.

Oh, he wanted it dirty today! Good thing I could definitely deliver it. I nodded and added my pinkie to the bunch. Fuck, it felt soooooo good.

"Is that all you got, baby? Is that all you can do?" he goaded.

He wanted it really, really dirty today.

Fine.

I didn't do it very often—in fact, I had never done it before we started fucking around—but I was feeling every bit as randy and dirty as he was, so I complied. Fully lubed by my own hot juices, I spread my bunched up fingers, stretching myself open so that I could slip my thumb, and then my whole hand, inside until I was buried wrist-deep, fisting myself. It felt so fucking good. Not nearly as good as it feels when his cock is crammed in there, but good.

I was so tight that, had I not had the Nile running between my thighs, I wouldn't have been able to move my hand, but I was and I did. Slowly, I began to pump my hand in and out of my pussy, making sure to angle my fingers just right so that I hit all of those magical spots that I could only ever reach this way. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them it was to the sight of him pumping himself at the same pace as me. _So, so hot!_

Lowering my hips as I thrust up and withdrawing as I lifted my hips—essentially fucking my hand—I quickly increased my pace. I was so fucking close to blowing and looking at him fucking _his_ hand was doing nothing to keep my orgasm at bay, so I shut my eyes in concentration, not looking again until I heard him growl. When I opened my eyes, he was sitting up, leaning towards me and still gripping himself. It took some effort, but he managed to pull his hand off his leaky cock and then reached forward to grab my arm. Waiting until I lifted my hips up, he pulled my hand out of my pussy and began feverishly licking my juices off it.

"Oh, God! Just fuck me now!" I panted.

He groaned and, in between licks, managed to get out, "Yeah…you want me to…to fuck you now? Gonna fuck you…so hard, baby…f-fuck you so hard…your teeth…are gonna…rattle."

With that, he released my arm, pulled me forward and slammed me down onto his cock, thrusting up as he did. My pussy instantly began clenching and releasing as I came hard around him. Buried balls deep in my wet heat, he remained still, gritting his teeth against his own orgasm. As mine abated, he regained control, laid back and started thrusting in and out of me roughly, just the way I liked it.

"You like that baby? Yeah? Am I fucking you good enough? You like it rough, don't you? You like it hard and rough. Yeah, you do, you little slut."

I couldn't even answer him, I was so out of my fucking mind with pleasure. I just moaned and groaned unintelligibly, and grunted loudly each time he rammed himself home. _Goddamn, he was good. _

He smacked my ass hard and said, "Answer me, now!"

Knowing what he wanted to hear, I panted, "N-need m-more!"

"You need more? I'll give you more, you dirty slut." He flopped us over and got off the tall bed. Standing beside it, bending his knees slightly to align his hips with mine, he pulled my legs over his shoulders and began to furiously pound into me…but it still wasn't enough.

I bent my knees and braced my feet against his chest, giving myself some leverage to push back against him and increase the force that he entered me with. He countered by leaning over me. Grunting loudly, he increased his speed and force by an impossible degree. _Fuck!_ It wouldn't be long now, I was too close.

Sure enough, seconds later my pussy clenched down on him and familiar waves of ecstasy began to wash over me. Two more hard, savage thrusts and I was screaming as I came all over his hard-driving cock. He never stopped thrusting, fucking me good all the way through my orgasm, drawing it out for me. Just as my release started to slow down, I felt his thrusts become erratic.

He pumped into me a couple more times and then, burying himself to the hilt, he exploded deep inside my pussy. His hot spurts hit my cervix, drawing another mini climax out of me, before he collapsed on top of my prone form. He lay there briefly, pressing my knees to my chest as we attempted to catch our breath, and then he rolled off of me, sprawling onto his back across the bed beside me.

As soon as my breathing evened out some, I got up, grabbed the damp towel that waiting on top the dresser and cleaned myself up. I picked up my robe from the floor and, as I tied my belt back around my waist in preparation of leaving, he walked up and gave me an affectionate peck on my temple.

"Same time tomorrow, Rose?"

"Of course, Eddie," I said with a big grin on my face and an naughty look in my eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll let you shove that big cock of yours in my ass." His jaw hit the floor and his eyes got big—it wasn't often that I let him have my ass, but I was feeling giving. "Make sure you have the lube, baby."

He growled and swatted my ass as I skipped out of the room, down the hall and out the back door.

~//~

Back at my house, I was just slipping into the shower when I heard my hubby call out, "Ro-sie? Babes, you here?"

Seconds later, he entered the bathroom. "Rosie, you lazy git, you just getting up and showering for the day?" he asked, chuckling. Hoping for a double header, I didn't answer. I just waited a moment to see if he was going to ask to join me. Today was my lucky day. I heard his zipper go down as he asked in a husky voice, "Mind if I join you, babe."

"Not at all, Em."

He hopped in and made love to me, sweet and slow, against the shower wall. It was enjoyable and, yeah, I came, but not like I do when Edward fucks me…and that's why I cheat.

~\*/~

* * *

A/N: I may continue this sometime after my multi-chap fic, Bad Habit wraps up, but I haven't decided yet. If I do, I also have not decided if it will be an E/B story or E/R, so for now it's E/R (not because I like them together, but because Cass does and it was her birthday).


End file.
